heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Entertainment the Movie
Filip Zebic in Entertainment the Movie Cast: *Circus Clown Gang Wing as Themselvses *Cat in the Hat as Himself *Sally as Herself *Sally's brother as Himself *The Fish as Himself *Thing One and Thing Two as Themselvses *Mermaid Logoon, Ariel's Sister and Ariel Wing as Themselvses *CatDog as Themselvses * * *Cat in the Hat as Himself *Sam I Am as Himself *Guy in the Hat as Himself *Mouse as Himself *Fox as Himself *Car as Itself *Train as Itself *Goat as Himself *Boat as Itself * * * * * * * Casey Jones's Train as Themselvses * * Three Jenny Wing as Themselves * Narrator as Himself * Goliath II as Himself * Goliath II's Mother as Herself * Goliath I as Himself * Eloise as Herself * Raja as Itself * Crocodile as Himself * Mouse as Himself * Starfire Kim and Wonder Woman Wing as Themselves * Pinocchio * Geppetto * Jiminy Cricket * Blue Fairy * Figaro * Cleo * J. Worthington Fox Fellow and Gideon as Themselves *Stromboli *Dutch Girl Puppet Paris Girl London Girl Puppet London Boy Puppet as Themselves *Barker the Coachman *The Coachman's Minions *The Donkeys as Themselves *Lampwick *Lampwick Donkey as Himself *Monstro the Whale as Itself * Pinocchio (Human) as Himself * * * Dumbo as Himself * Timothy Q. Mouse as Himself * Mrs. Jumbo as Herself * The Ringmaster as Himself * Three Boys and Girls Orchestrated Flut as Themselves * Casey Junior as Himself * Casey Junior's Circus Coaches, Boxcar, Flatcar and Caboose as Themselves * Kermit the Frog as Himself * Simba as Himself * Tod as Himself * Bagheera as Himself * Scrooge McDuck as Himself * Eilonwy as Herself * Anna as Herself * June as Herself * Isabella Garcia Shapiro as Herself * Wendy Darling as Herself * Mr. Stork as Himself * Bears as Themselvses * Kangaroos as Themselvses * Hippopotamus as Themselvses * Tigers as Themselvses * Giraffes as Themselvses * Boys and Girls as Themselvses * The Gopssing Elephants as Themselves * Thomas the Tank Engine as Himself * Lions as Themselvses * Roundabouts Men as Themselves * Gorillas as Themselvses * The Bend as Themselves * Trix Rabbit as Himself * Other Boys as Themselves * Smitty the Bully as Himself * The Ringmaster Guards as Themselves * Other Elephants as Themselves * Three Cats as Themselvses * Three Dogs as Themselvses * Joe the Janitor as Himself * The 3 Ed as Themselves * Jane Banks as Herself * Michael Banks as Himself * Carrie as Herself * Charlie as Himself * Paul as Himself * Joe as Himself * Audience Screaming as Themselves * Train Engineer as Himself * Duck as Themselves * Lulu as Herself * Brock as Himself * Jenny as Herself * Misty as Herself * Ash Ketchum as Himself * Pikachu as Himself * Monkeys as Themselvses * Hyneas as Themselvses * Ostriches as Themselvses * Iago as Himself * The Powerpuff Girls as Themselves * Candace Flynn as Herself * Stacy Hirano as Herself * Jenny Brown as Herself * Mandy as Herself * Eliza Fletcher as Herself * Vanessa Doofennshmirtz as Herself * Shanti as Herself * Ariel as Herself * Wonder Woman as Herself * Snow White as Herself * Adama Lopez as Herself * Melissa Chase as Herself * Sarah Murphy as Herself * Grizzy Bear as Themselvses * Mouse as Themselvses * Bunny as Themselvses * Kitty as Themselvses * Horse as Themselvses * Bird as Themselvses * Ape as Themselvses * Elephant as Themselvses * Walrus as Themselvses * Pig as Themselvses * Clowns as Themselves * Pink Elephants, Heffalumps and Woozles and Firebird as Themselves * Jim Crow and his Brothers as Themselves * Thomas and Friends Tomy as Themselves * Slim Jim Larry as Himself * Jane Darling Nice Feet as Herself * Tinker Bell as Himself * Chip 'n' Dale Two Sock as Themselves * Rainbow Fireside Girls Golden Couch as Themselves * Princess Jasmine as Herself * Rajah the Tiger as Himself * Ludwig Von Drake as Himself *Jackie Lynn Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly Wing as Themselves * Goofy as Himself * Boy as Himself * Lion as Himself * * Oliver as Himself * Dodger as Himself * Tito as Himself * Francis as Himself * Einstein as Himself * Rita as Herself * Fagin as Himself * Sykes as Himself * Roscoe and DeSoto as Themselvses * Winston as Himself * Jenny Foxworth as Herself * Georgette as Herself * Old Louie as Himself * Couple Walking in the Sidewalk as Herself * Couple of Dogs in the Limo as Themselvses * Oliver's Brothers and Sisters as Themselvses * Passersby as Himself * Mangy Dog as Themselvses * Guy with Radio as Himself * Little Boy with his Mother as Themselvses * Dog on the leash as Themselvses * Two Female Singing Dogs * Dogs watching Dodger amazed as Themselvses * Other dogs on leash as Themselvses * Woman in Red Volkswagon Beetle as Herself * Singing Dogs as Themselvses * Singing Rats as Themselvses * Pinocchio and Man as Themselvses * Cinderella as Herself * Alice as Herself * * * Judy Jetsons as Herself * * * * * * * * * * * * Couple walking on the Sidewalk * Couple of Dogs in limo as Themselvses * * * Basil of Baker Street as Himself * * * * * * * * * Mickey Mouse as Himself * Donald Duck as Himself * Goofy as Himself * * * * * * * Thomas the Tank Engine as Himself * * * * * * * * Red Caboose (Dumbo) as Themselvses * Dumbo vs. Jumbo Elephants Flying as Themselvses * * * Willie The Giant * Scene: #Cartoon Favorite Disney Blu Ray DVD and Videocassette 2029 Trailer #Walt Disney Classics Masterpiece Collection Jingle Timothy Q. Mouse Roar Start Pragom All Cartoon People #Hanna Barbera/Thomas and Friends/Winnie the Pooh/Alvin Show Medley Intro #Circus Clown Gang Wing #The Cat in the Hat #Mermaid Logon Ariel's Sister and Ariel Wing #CatDog Winslow Home Video #Baloo, Jessica Rabbit The Ringmaster and Michael Wing #"The Batty Bat" Count Von Count and 3 Bats Pink Elephants Heffalumps Bird Fish and Willie the Whale #Two Alice Wing #The Wind in the Willows #Two Prince Charming Wing #Green Eggs and Ham #Nine Children Bunny #HigglyTown Heroes Twinkle's Wish #Daisy Mayhem, Princess Peach and Alice's Sister Wing #Rescue Squad Mater #Two Princess Sleeping Beauty Wing #The Legend of Sleepy Hollow #Princess Marie and Princess Cala Wing #The Zax #Six Little Pigs Wings #Thomas and Gordon #The Chipmunks and Chippetes Wing #Paul Bunyan #Elephant Gang Wing #Cheese Roll Call #Six Puppies Wing #Walt Disney Productions: World On Ice (Disney 1981) #Six Girl Wing #Tiger Trouble #Peanuts Gang Wing #Beany and Cecil Beanyland #Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano Wing #Opening / Main Title #"The Little Match Girl" #"Blue Bayou" #"The Nutcracker Suite" #"Symphony No. 5" #"The Pastoral Symphony" #"Rhapsody In Blue" #"The Rite Of Spring" #"Firebird Suite" #"The Sorcerer's Apprentice" #"Pomp And Circumstance - Marches 1, 2, 3, And 4" #"Dance Of The Hours" #"Carnival Of The Animals" #"Pines Of Rome" #"Piano Concerto No. 2, Allegro, Opus 102" #"Bumble Boogie" #"Night On Bald Mountain" #"Ave Maria" #End Credits "Cartoon Heroes" #Jane Jetsons Golden Harp and Judy Jetsons Wing #The Brave Engineer #Crocodile Gang Wing #Opening Credits ("Once Upon A Dream"/"The Wonderful World of Color") #In A Far Away Land Ago "Follow Your Heart" #"Hail To The Princess Aurora" #The Three Good Fairies: Fliora, Fauna and Merryweather #The Gifts Of Beauty And Song #Maleficent's Appears #Briar Rose's 16th Birthday #Briar Rose In The Forest #Prince Phillip Hears A Haunting Voice #"I Wonder" #Briar Rose's Dream Prince ("once Upon A Dream") #"Princess, Did You Know?" #Meanwhile, Back At The Cottage #Dueling Wands #King Stefan And King Hubert Toast The Future ("Skumps") #Phillip's Disappointing News #Aurora Returns To The Castle #The Curse Is Fulfilled #The Sun Sets #Putting The Whole Castle To Sleep ("Sleeping Beauty") #Phillip Walks Into A Trap #In Maleficent's Domain #Maleficent Visits Phillip In His Cell #The Escape From The Forbidden Mountain #A Forest Of Thorns #"Just Keep On Going" #Battle With The Fores Of Evil #The Spell Is Broken #A Happy Ending #End Credits "Follow Your Heart" #Elmo Beast James P. Sullivan and Zoe Wing #A Mickey Christmas Carol Program "Oh, What A Merry Christmas Day" #"Money" #"This Is The Way Christmas Ought To Be" #"Christmas Eve Day" #Marley's Ghost/"Being Tight Is Not All Right" #"Sleep No More" #The Ghost Of Christmas Past/"Under The Mistletoe" #Butterfinger Commercial 1990 with The Simpsons #The Ghost Of Christmas Present/"We Have Love" #The Ghost Of Christmas Future #Christmas Morning/"What A Glorious Christmas Morning" #"A Wholesome Merry Christmas" #Christmas Store House #"This Is The Way Christmas Ought To Be/Oh, What A Merry Christmas Day" (Reprise) #End Credits "Keep Christmas in Your Heart" #Eight Kangaroo Wing #A Cowboy Needs a Horse #Velma, Daphne, Penelope Pitstop, Brenda Chance, Dee Dee Skyes and Taffy Dare Wing #Ernie and Bert "La La La" #Three Jenny Wing #Goliath II #Star Fire Kim and Wonder Woman Wing #Opening Credits ("When You Wish Upon A Star") #One Night, A Long Time Ago... #"Little Wooden Head" #Geppetto's Wish #The Blue Fairy #"Give A Little Whistle" #A Wish Come True #Onomatopoeia #Off To School #Honest John And Gideon #Pinocchio Is Led Astray ("Hi Diddle Dee Dee") #"I've Got No Strings" #Danimals Drinkable Yogurt Ad- Bowling/Volcano #Cartoon Boys and Girls Off A Track #Dino the Dinosaur Gets the Apple #Pinocchio Taken Prisoner #The Blue Fairy Comes To Pinocchio's Aid #The Coachman's Propsition #Honest John Waylays Pinocchio Again #Pleasure Island #MasterCard Icons #Later That Night #Lampwick Makes A Jackass Of Himself #Sad Homecoming #The Undersea Search For Geppetto #Monstro Awakens #A Soggy Reunion #Snow White Casey Jr. Mrs. Jumbo Iago Cave of Wonders Seven Dwarfs #Kim Nice Feet Gaston Vanessa Doofensmirtz Kiki Star Butterfly Dog Chipmunks Tinker Bell and Wendy Darling and Fireside Girls #A Whale Of A Sneeze #The Dream Fulfilled/End Credits Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (Instrumental) #Brock, Ash Ketchum May and Iris Wing #Ernie "Puts Down The Duckie" #Two Cody Wing #Lambert the Sheepish Lion #Jetlag & Disney Villains Wing #"Alvin's Orchestra" #Peaguins Gang Wing #Opening Credits / "The Second Star To The Right" #All This Has Happened Before ... #Nursery Games #Nana Is Put Out For The Night #Peter Pan Searches For His Shadow #Wendy Meets Peter #Michael And John Wake Up #Peter Teaches The Children To Fly ("You Can Fly") #Off To never Land! #Never Land / "A Pirate's Life" #A Close Shave For Captain Hook #A Dream Come True #"Following The Leader" #The Boys Are Captured By The Indians #Peter And Wendy At Mermaid Lagoon #Captain Hook Captures Tiger Lily #Peter's Prank #A Codfish On A Hook #A Setback For Captain Hook #Smee Brings Brings News Of Trouble #"What Makes The Red Man Red?" #Captain Hook Tricks Tinker Bell #Back At Hangman's Tree #"Your Mother And Mine" #"The Elegant Captain Hook" #Tink Goes To Peter's Rescue #The Pen Of The Plank #Peter Pan The Avenger #The Finale Showdown #Captain Pan Setes Sail For London/Diffioult Times #Silly Stories #"I'll Try" #Kidnapped! #Bait #Jane Meets Peter Pan #Flight Through Never Land #Homesick #Helping Tinker Bell #The Only Way Home #Looking Foe Jane #"So To Be One Of Us" #The Very First Lost Girl #Pirates! #Learning To Believe #Hope. Trust And Pixie Dust #The Upper Hook #The One And Only Lost Girl #Flight Home #Old Friends #End Credits / "Do You Believe In Magic" & "Never Smile at a Crocodile" #Phineas and Ferb Wing #Ben and me #Robyn Starling and Isabella Graica-Sharpiro Wing #Elephant and Mammoth "Davy Mammoth Elephant" #Six Puppies Wing #Opening Credits #"The Legend Of The Sword In The Stone" #Wart Drops In For Tea #"Higitus Figitus" #At Sir Ector's Castle #Big News From London #A Magical Education For Wart #"That's What Makes The World Go Round" #A Medieval Assembly Line #"A Most Befuddling Thing" #Meanwhile, Back At The Castle... #Archimedes Takes Over Wart's Education #Wart Tries His Wings #Madam Min #The Duel Of The Wizards #Wart Is Made A Squire #King Arthur #Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear Wing #Woody Woodpeaker Niagara Folls #Tiger Gang Wing #African Diary #Eliza Fletcher Missy and Chris McCarthy Wing #Opening Credits ("Alice in Wonderland") #Alice's History Lesson #"In A World Of My Own" #The White Rabbit ("I'm Late") #Curiouser And Curiouser #The Bottle On The Table #Through The Keyhole In A Bottle #Alice Meets Tweedledee And Tweedledum ('How D'Ye Shake Hands") #"The Walrus And The Carpenter" #The White Rabbit's House #A Lizard With A Ladder #A Garden Of Talking Flowers #"All In The Golden Afternoon" #"Run, Alice, Run" #Advice From A Caterpillar #More Ups And Downs For Alice #The Cheshire Cat #A Mad Tea Part ("The Unbirthday Song") #"M' is for Me" #Who's Got The Time? #The Tugley Wood #"Very Good Advice" #The Cheshire Cat Again #"I'm Odd" Zoo Animal and Farm Animal #"Painting The Roses Red #The March Of The Cards #The Queen Of Hearts #A Game Of Croquet #Alice's Trial #The Chase #End Credits "Alice In Wonderland"/"M' is for Me" (Instrumental) #Zebra Gang Wing #Terrifying tales of Recess #Six Dinosaur Wing #Rent-a-Ed/Shoo Ed #Two Pocahontas and Tiger Lily Wing #Elmer Elephant #Cheeta Gang Wing #Koala Brothers Opening Titles #"Sammy's Bumpy Ride" #The Helping Song #Koala Brothers End Credits #Polar Bear Brown Bear and Panda Bear Wing #Arthur April 9th #Vanessa Ursula, Charlene Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Wing #Opening Credits / "Love Is A Song" #A New Day Begins #The New Prince #Frog Harmony #Bambi's First Walk #Thumper #Bambi Makes Another New Friend #"Little April Show" #Bambi's First Visit To The Meadow #Leaving Home #Faline #The Young Stags #The Great Prince Of The Forest #Man Is In The Forest #Winter #Bambi On The Ice #Sudden Tragedy #Looking For Mother #Trees "Rain Drop" #"Let's Sing A Guy Little Spring Song" #Familiar Faces #Twitterpated! #Romance Finds Bambi #A Rival #"I Bring You A Song" #Man Returns To The Forest #A Raging Inferno #Run, Bambi #Being Brave #The Great Story #Another Season ... Another New Birth End Credits #Aladdin and Hercules Wing #Curious George Rocket Ship/Station Master #Frog Gang Wing #Thomas and the circus #Planes Gang Wing #Cartoon Movie Aladdin and Sleeping Beauty Music #Mowgli Django Smoke and Michael Wing #Disneyland Parites of the Caribbean "Yo Ho A Parites Life For Me" #Two Cinderella Drillzerlla and Anastasia Wing #Opening Credits / ("Dumbo's Circus") #"Look Out For Mr. Stork" #Flute Tutor #The Circus Train Moves On Rasberry Screencaps on Kermit the Frog Golden Screencaps on Tod Purple Screencaps on Simba Blue Screencaps on Bagheera Green Screencaps on Scrooge McDuck #Violet Screencaps on Anna Gray Screencaps on Eilonwy Yellow Screencaps June Orange Screencaps on Isabella and Red Screencaps on Wendy Darling ("Casey Junior") #Delivery For Mrs. Jumbo "Is Casey Junior" Reprise #Setting Up The Big Top ("Song of the Roustabouts") Circus Parade #Trix Cereal Circus Commercial #A Bath For Dumbo #"Over at the Meadow" #Mrs. Jumbo In Solitary Confinement #Dumbo Meets A New Friend #"Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush" Rainbow Screencaps #Ed and Eddy "We a Few Good Friend" Animal Parade Thomas and Friends #Jane Banks Michael Banks, Carrie, Charlie, Paul, Hayley Mills, Susan Evers and Pollyanna Carnival and Circus #The Circus Is Coming To Town #A Pyramid of Pachyderms & Pyramid Fall #The Aftermath #"Conjunction Junction" #"Quack Quack Quack" #Dumbo's Disgrace #Dumbo Visits His Mother Circus Children ("Baby Mine") #Twleve Girls Circus Restraunt #"You Don't Have To Be A Grizzly" and "Clowns Song" Medley #Dumbo Gets The Hiccups #"Let the Sunshine In", "I Bring You A Song", "We Wish You Merry Christmas", "Inside A House That is Hunted", "Pink Elephants On Parade", "Heffalumps and Woozles" & Firebird 7 Medley #Intermission Up A Tree #"When I See An Elephant Fly" #Dumbo Flies! "When I See An Elephant Fly" (Reprise) #Tomy Thomas and Friends Commercial #Slim Jim Larry #Dumbo's Surprise Newspaper #Pink Jane Darling Feet Sit Red Chair Tinker Bell, Yellow Chip 'n' Dale Two Gray Sock Bounce Turquoise Rainbow Fireside Girls Golden Couch Violet Jasmine and Rajah Tiger Talk and Light Brown Ludwig Von Drake "When I See An Elephant Fly" Finale #End Credits "Pink Elephants on Parade" and "We Gonna Fly" #Jackie Marco and Star Butterfly Wing #Goofy Father Lion #Belle and Feather Duster Human Wing #Dreamworks Pokemon Jetlag and Disney Cartoon Character Parade "Dancin' A Catchy Rhythm" #Misty Serena and Dawn Wing #"Pop Goes The Weasel" Bear, Horse, Giraffe, Lion, Zebra, Gorilla, Hippo, Ostriches, Kangaroo, Monkey, Tiger, Camel, Elephant and Clown #Victor, Hugo, and Laverne Wing #Shanna Show Lifeguard #Rhino Guards Wing #Mickey Good Deed #Two Children Wing #Play Safe (1936) #Scrooge McDuck and Ludwig Von Drake Wing #All Movie, Cartoon, and Disney Medleys Full #Anita Radcliffe, Linda Flynn Fletcher and Esmeralda Wing #Opening Credits #Orphaned #Widow Tweed Adopts Tod #A Surprise For Chief #Betty Botter #Mischief In The Barn #Tod And Copper Meet #"The Best Of Friends" #Tod Gets Into Trouble #Cooped Up #"Lack Of Eduction" #Welcome To The Band #We're Hound Dudes #Secret Of Sucess #"We´re in Harmony" #The Next Spring #A Difficult Reunion #The Aftermath #"Goodbye May Seem Forever" #Big Mama Comes Looking For Tod #Tod Meets Vixey #"Appreciate The Lady" #The Hunter Seeks Revenge #An Unexpected Turn Of Events #Copper Saves Tod/End Credits "Home On the Range" #Brulee twin Sisters and Fern Wing #Five Little Monkeys Sitting in a Tree Dog and Cat Animal Circus Animal and Farm Animal Parade #Car Gang Wing #School of Duck #Six Pony Wing #"Jellyman Kelly" #Giraffe Gang Wing #Opening Credits/"Make Mine Music vs. Melody" #Once Upon a Wintertime #The Martins and the Coys #Blue Bayou #Bumble Boogie #The Legend of Johnny Appleseed #All The Cats Join In #Without You #Little Toot #Trees #Casey at the Bat #Two Silhouettes #Blame It on the Samba #Peter and the Wolf #After You've Gone #Johnny Fedora and Alice Bluebonnet #Pecos Bill #The Whale Who Wanted to Sing at the Met #Bears Gang Wing #Opening Credits #Once Upon A Time .../"The Power of Love" #The Magic Mirror #I'm Wishing/Sunrise Sunset" #The Prince ("One Song") #The Queen's Evil Plan #Flight Through the Forest #"With A Smile And A Song" #The Dwarfs' Cottage #"Whistle While You Work" #"Heigh - Ho" #Snow White Explores Upstairs #"Seven Alligator" #The Dwarfs Arrive Home #Cartoon Character CCI Party Hall #Snow White Wakes Up #"Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum" #Vlasic Pickles Funeral Commercial TV Spot - January 2012 #Decerved #The Queen Prepares A Disguise #"The Dwarfs' Yodel Song" #"Some Day My Prince Will Come" #Setting Down For The Night #Dreamworks, Pokemon Jetlag & Disney Bedroom Commercial #The Poison Apple #Isabella and Peter Pan Breakfast Eggo's Waffles #The Night Morning #The Old Peddler Woman / The Busy World of Richard Scarry Happy Meal #Makin Pies / "Hip, Hip, Hooray" #The Animals Warn the Dwarfs #The Apple #A Bedside Vigil #Love's First Kiss #End Credits "A Little Bit of Magic/Some Day My Prince Will Come" #Total Drama Gang Wing #Opening Credits #"The Home Guard" #Meeting The Children #Basic Broom Instructions #Charlie's Con #Traveling Spell #"The Age Of Not Believing" #"With A Flair" #Finding Fun In The House #"Portobello Road" #Visit To Bookman #To The Island Of Naboombu #"The Beautiful Briny" #No People Allowed #Savage Soccer Match #Giving The Spell A Try #Remember The Words #"Substistutiary Locomotion" #Important News #"Nobody's Problems For Me" #Just A Little Exrcise #Spell Search #Mr. "Bunny" Browne #Troops To The Rescue / End Credits 1 & 2 #Warren and Rinsler Productions / Videotaped at Disney MGM Stuidos #Fireside Girls Wing #Opening Credits #"The Cold-Blooded Penguin" #A Hop Over Over The Andes #"The Flying Gauchito" #Have You Ever Been To Baia? ("Baia") #Off To Baia #"Come to the Ride" Cartoon Train #Donald Loses His Heart ("Os Quindines De Yaya") #A Problem Of Size #"The Three Caballeros" #"Heigh Ho", "Colonel Hathi' March", "Following the Leader" and "Pink Elephants On Parade" #"Las Posadas" #"Mexico" And A Ride On A Magical Serape #Trident Gum Commercial (1996) #On To Vera Cruz ("Lilongo") #Acapulco Beach #"You Belong To My Heart" #Uncle Scrooge in Legend of The Three Caballeros #Donald's Surreal Reverie #Donald Joins The Dance ("Jesusita") #Ape, Chipanzee, Gorilla and Monkey Wing #Opening Credits #"Oo-De-lally" #Fortune-Telling Robbers #Bad Times In Nottingham #Skippy's Arrow #Young Love #An Archery Tournament In Nothingham #Let Tournament Begin! #Off With His Head! #"Crocodile Rock" Dog and Cat and Forest and Jungle Animal Parade Long Road #It Seems Like Only Yesterday ("Love") #"The Phony of England" #"The Phony King Of England" #"Not In Nottingham" #The Scaffold #The Rescue #A Happy Ending #Amanda Lopez, Melissa Chase and Sarah Murphy's Wing #Adventures in Music Melody #Super Reader, Princess Presto Wonder Red and Alpha Pig Wing #Opening Credits #Cherry Tree Lane #"Sister Suffragette" #"The Life I Lead" #"Perfect Nanny" #Marry Poppins #"A Spoonful Of Sugar" #Time For An Outing #"Jolly Holiday" #Time For Tea #"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" #"Stay Awake" #"I Love To Laugh" #A Few Words With Mary Poppins #"Feed The Birds" #"The Fidelity Fiduciary Bank" #"Chim Chim Cher-ee" #The Rooftop Of London #"Step In Time" #A Call From The Bank #Mr. Banks Is Discharged #"Let's Go Fly A Katie" #Mary Poppins Departs #Closing Credits #Annie Leo Quincy Phineas and Ferb June Wing #The Big Comfy Couch "Hit Parade" #Lost Boys Wing #Peculiar Penguins #Lion Gang Wing #Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics #Nine Engine Wing #Max's New Car #Hippo Gang Wing #Choo Choo Soul Bullet Train #Six Kitten Wing #Dragon Around #Four Cowboy and Cowgirl Wing #The World of David the Gnome #Two Teacher Frizzle and Class Gang Wing #The 7D Theme Songs Intro #Seven Frogs #Sir Ypsalot and the Mutt #The 7D Theme Songs Outro #Six Lady Fairies Wing #Mr. Stork and The Delivery Trip #Heidi and Emery Elizabeth Wing #The Magic School Bus: Holiday Special #Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Wing #House Of Crime #Penny, Jeri Katou and Sofia Wing #"Doin' the Pigeon" #Sheep and Deer Fawn Wing #The Magic School Bus Rides Again Plan #Spring Sprite Magic Carpet and Genie Wing #Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom #Christopher Robin Hiro and Taran Wing #Full House at Disney World #Wilma Flintstone and Aliyah Din and Betty Rubble Wing #Casabonkers #Jim Crow and his Brothers Wing #Phineas and Ferb Full Cartoon Theme Song #Blackout! #Dance of the Hours from the opera "La Gioconda" #Ready for the Bettys #Don't Forget to Watch the Movie #Jerk De Soleil #"Pink Elephants On Parade" #Get Busted! #The Chipmunk Song Christmas Don't Be Late) (DeeTown OG Mix) #I Scream, You Scream #"Heffalumps and Woozles" #Last Train to Bustville #"The Zoo Blue Train" #De Plane! De Plane! #Bird Elephant Duck Helicopter Planes "You Can Fly" #Put That Putter Away #Cheetos Whirlz "Cool Cat" (2001, USA) #Leave the Busting to Us! #Jetlag & Disney Princess "So This Is Love & Someday My Prince Will Come" #My Fair Goalie #Marahute Elliot Pegasus Dumbo Five Crow Plane Helicopter Boy and Girls Fly "You Can Fly" #Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? #"Doctor's Looney Remedy" #Oil on Candace #Phineas and Ferb Full Cartoon Theme End Song #Eight Cow Gang Wing #Opening Credits/"Peace On Earth" #Settling Down For The Night #Lady Gets A Collar #The Other Side Of The Tracks #A Sad Day For Lady #Tramp's Point Of View #Lady Wonders, What Is A Baby?" #"La La La" #Strange Visitors ("The Siamese Cat Song") #Lady Runs Off #An Eager Beaver Saves The Day #Tramp Takes Lady Around #Spaghetti For Two ("Bella Notte") #The Next Morning #The Dog Pound #Lady In The Pound #"He's A Tramp" #Lady's Shame #A Rat In The House #Tramp To The Rescue #Trusty On The Trail #Domestic Life/"Welcome Home" #Bath Time #Rules! Rules Rules! #Scamp Meets Angel #"A World Without Fences" #Street Dog #"Junkyard Society Rag" #Scamp Ran Away! #Reggie's Alley #The Tramp #Run! #Searching For Scamp #"I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way" #Missing Scamp #Independence Day Picnic #Scamp's Choice #Junkyaed Dog #Looking For Angel #"Alaways There" #The Pround #Going Home #Welcome To The Family / End Credits ("Bella Notte" Instrumental) #Ostriches Gang Wing #Word World: Circus Train #Jane Bank and Michael Banks Carrie Charlie and Pual Wing #Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Coundtown Full SIng Along Intro #"Ready for the Bettys" #"Queen of Mars" #"Ain't Got Rhythm" #"I Love You Mon" #"E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S." #"Squirreis in My Pants" #"Little Brothers" #"Busted" #Backyard Beach" #"Gitchee Gitchee Goo" #"Candace Party" #"Come Home Perry" #"I'm Me" #"AGLET" #"City of Love" #"Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" #"Brand New Best Friend" #"There's a Platypus Controlling Me" #"Summer Belongs to You" #"Everything's Better with Perry?" #Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Coundtown Full SIng Along Outro #Elena, Anna and Rapunzel Wing #The Skeleton Dance #Honey Lemon, Elsa and Gogo Tomago Wing #"Once Upon A Time In New York City" #Looking For Affection #One Crafty Canine #"Why Should I Worry?" #Meeting The Gang #A Drop-In Guest #Skyes Pays A Visit/Pinocchio and Warren and Rinsler Glue On Cinderella and Alice #Donald Duck Jose Carioca and Panchito PIttsoles and Misty Meg Grumpy Pegasus / Judy and Jane Jetsons and Wendy #Sister Noah Ark Stephanie and Fern Aliyah Din Bimbettes Hern Girls and Dancig Girls Paul Bunyan Willie the Giant Jetlag & Disney Fairies Dog Hunter Boy Girls Rainbow Teenage Girls #Snow White The Goppising Elephants Bedroom #Horn Alarm Muppet vs Sesame Street Run Outside Mall/Roscoe and DeSoto Attack Oliver #Story Time/Opening Disneyland Park "Mickey Mouse March" #"Once Upon A Dream" #"Following The Leader" #"Peter Pan" #"Never Smile At A Crocodile" #"The Elegant Captain Hook" #"Pirates Life" #"Dance Of The Hours" #"March Of The Cards" #"Painting The Roses Red" #"All In A Golden Afternoon" #"The Caucus Race" #"Chim Chim Cheree" #"Colonel Hathi's March" #"Be Our Guest" #"Toyland (Babes In)" #"In The Tiki - Tiki - Tiki - Tiki Room" #"The Swisskapolka" #"Yo - Ho, Yo - Ho" #"Ballad of Davy Crockett" #"Zip A Dee Doo Dah" #"Everybody Has A Laughing Place" #"The Great Out Doors" #"Turkey and Straw" #"Casey Junior" #"You Can Fly, You Can Fly" #"Alice In Wonderland" #"The Unbirthday Song" #"It's A Small World" #Mickey's Toon Town #Star Tour #"Grim Grinning Ghosts" #"Fantasmic! Main Theme" #"Pink Elephants On Parade" #Monstros the Whale #"Beauty And The Beast" #"Part of Your World" #"Fantasmic! End Theme" #Main Street Electrical Parade/"A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes" Fireworks #"Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo" Disneyland Main Street U.S.A Mickey Mouse and Sleeping Beauty Castle Tinker Bell #"Calcutta Joe"/The Street #"Streets Of Gold" #The "Accident" #A New Home #"Perfect Isn't Easy" #"Good Company" #2002 Scooby Doo Cereal Commercial #An Unintentional Catnapping #Fagin's Get-Rich Scheme #The Payoff #Jenny Goes Missing #To The Rescue! #Roisible Funa Flora and Merrywheater Pinoochio Vhs 1991 anf Snuffy and Big Bird The Jungle Book Vhs 1991 #Mumfie and Jerry Dumbo 1991 Vhs Phoebe Terese and Gretchen Alice in Wonderland 1991 Vhs #Scrooge McDuck Tickle Kelly Vrooman Five Peolpe Two Chain Bagheera & Shere Khan Alice and Mindy #The Getaway #Thomas (vs. Benny the Cab) #Tracy's Heavy Haul #Casey Jr's Trick #Tillie and the Troublesome Trucks #A Very Happy Birthday #Kids who loved pizza #"Why Should I Worry?" (Reprise) #End Credits Disney Character and Thomas and Friends Train #Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum Mad Hatter and March Hare Honest John and Gideon Wing #Henry and the Elephant #Princess Jasmine, Inez and Corurey Wing #Opening Credits/"Brothers All" #The Man Cub #Adopted By Wolves #The Wolf Pack Elders/"The Song Of The Seeonee" #Wolves Reunion/Mowgli and Bagheera in the Tree #Kaa Drops In For A S-S-Snack #The What Do I Do When I Get Mad Game? Dumbo Face #"Colonel Hathi's March" #Inspection #Mowgli Meets Baloo #Baloo And Mowgli #"The Bare Necessities" #Mowgli Is Kidnapped #"I Wan'na Be Like You" #Settling Down For The Night #A Long Walk #"The Life I Lead" #Shere Khan, The Hunter #Mowgli On His Own #"Trust In Me" #The Vultures #"That's What Friends Are For" #Mowgli Confronts Shere Khan #A Tiger By The Tail #A Dark Moment #"My Own Home" #"Where Do I Belong?" #Happy Endings For All "The Bare Necessities" (Reprise) #End Credits "The Bare Necessities" #Seal Gang Wing #Trouble In The Shed #Aliens Gang Wing #Mr. Penguin's Ice Cream Adventure #Six Boy and Girls Wing #Opening Credits/"The Aristocats" #Madame's Lawyer Arrives #Madame Makes A Will #"Scales And Arpeggios" #A Cat napping! #A Rude Awakening For Duchess And The Kittens #"Thomas O'Malley Cat"/Milk Truck #Got Milk Body Cast Commercial (1995) / O'Malley Plan #Edgar Reveals His Secret To Frou-Frou #A Narrow Escape For The Kittens #Primrose Fairy and Thumbelina, Wonder Red and Princess Pesto, Emery Emery Elizabeth, Heidi, Little Red Riding Hood, Marie, June and Annie, Jill and Cecilia, Alice and Jessie, Tiger Lily, Missy, Princess Felicity and Hyacinth Hippo, Princess Electria and Kim #Introductions - To Keep Things #Roquefort Attempts To Tail Edgar #Edgar Tries To Retrieve His Hat And Umbrella #Without You #On The Rooftops Of Paris #"Ev'rybody Wants To Be A Cat" #Settling Down For The Night #Home At Last #Roquefort Runs For Help #All The Cats Join In #Edgar Has Another Evil Plan #An New Addition To The Family / End Credits "The Goose Marching" (Instrumental) #Turtle Gang Wing #"The Baker King" #Big Bird, and Launchpad McQuack Wing #Tangled the Series What that Hair #Emmy and Max Wing #Mr. Pig and Mr. Duck Two for the Road & Fun in the Sun #Truck and Bus Wing #Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach #Cat, Dog, Rat and Mouse Wing #Mickey Mouse New Shoes #Rabbit and Tortoise Wing #Sing Me a Story with Belle "Stick To It (Don't Give Up)" #Mario, Luigi, Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear Wing #The Reluctant Dragon #Goat Gang Wing #A Better View for Gordon #Babies Gang Wing #The Flying Mouse #Seven Vultures Wing #Flavesham's Shop / Opening Titles #Dr. Dawson Finds Olivia #Olivia Tells Basil Her "The World's Greatest Criminal Maid" #An Intriguing Case #Toby #Sara Murphy's Peter Pan, Gretchen Grudler, Ashley Spinelli, Princess Peach, Scrooge McDuck, Kiki, Casey Junior, Young Simba and Dumbo, Figaro and Pablo the Penguin, Goliath I and Camel #Numel and Camperut, Jack and Jill, Monkey and Kanagroo, Tiger Lily and Peter, John Darling and Shanti #The Mouse's Tale #Genie and Ludwig Von Drake, Ariel and Lena, Eilonwy Cleo and Wendy Darling, Pecos Bill and Ichabod Crane, Dino, Meeko, Gideon, Joanna the Goanna, Rhino Guards, Hook Pirate, Six Little Flowers, Lilo and Friends, Isabella and Fireside Girls, Dopey Lolly and Piglet #Rapunzel Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano, Marahute and Pegasus, Ostriches and Giraffes, Chikorita Bayleef and Meganium, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, Alice, Snow White, Mr. Stork and Big Bird, Crysta and Tinker Bell #Searching For Fidget #Fidget Abducts Olivia #Ridget's Bungle #Elementary, Dr. Dawson / Brainstem #Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs, Deleted Scenes, "Music In Your Soup" #Aladdin Proud of Your Boy #The Jungle Book 2 Braver #Dumbo Deleted Song: Are You A Man Or A Mouse #The Muppets Food Fight! (Extended Version) with The Swedish Chef #Casey Jr. Orchestrated Casey Jr. Pull Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus Train / The Rat Trap #"Let Me Be Good To You" #Ratigan's Secret Lair #Bye - Bye Basil / "Goodbye So Soon" #Escape From Ratigan's #Violet Screencaps on Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse, Rasberry Screencaps on Boy and Witch Woman, Blue Screencaps on Tom, Teal Screencaps on Jerry, Green Screencaps on Mowgli, White Screencaps on Shanti #Silver Screencaps on Peter the Penguins, Gold Screencaps on Pollyanna the Penguins, Yellow Screencaps on Joe, Orange Screencaps on Jenny, Red Screencaps on Prince Phillip and Pink Screencaps on Aurora/Briar Rose #The Chase Is On #Inside The Clock #Children Gang Mouse Eat Cheese #Basil Victorious #End Credits / "Goodbye So Soon" Thomas and Friends & Main Street Electrical Parade #Mammoth Gang Wing #Susie The Little Blue Coupe #Polar Bear Gang Wing #Main Titles Cartoon Bird Flying / Rolling Along #In The Cool of The Pool #Class In Session #A Yelp For Help #Community Standards #Who - Ville #96 Daughters #Family Tradition #Keep It To Yourself #Tinker and Friends Fairies Gang Rainbow Crocodile "White Christmas" #Good News Only #Cosnic Covergence #Rainiest Brain #The Perect Place #Lady and Tramp and Pongo and Perdita and Dog Hunter #Horton The Brave #Haking Trouble #Radio Nutcracker Prince Circus People #Lighter Than A Feather #Weird Feeling #Being Alone #Evil Plans #Once Upon A Wintertime Tin Solider and the Ballerina Inere Tiger Lily Kion Beast Three Girls Dumbo Tigger Pervical C. Mcleach and Policeman "We Wish Your A Merry Christmas & When Your Wish Upon A Star" #Summer Snow #Code Of Honor #Star Butterfly Jackie Melissa Chase Scar Brer Bear Baby Gretchen Eliza Fletcher Piglet Three lIttle Pigs Vanessa Doofenshimrtz Alice Charlene Doofenshmirtz March and Mad Hatter Wart Arthur #Vlad Attacks #Warning Who - Ville #The Clover Filed #Finding The Speck #Under Attack #Admit You're Wrong #We Are Here! #One More Vioce #Hearing The Whos #No Matter How Small #End Credits Thomas and Friends Main Street Electrical Parade Boat and Disney #Six Bird and Vultures Wing #Opening Credits #The Gogan Gang #A New Day #Welcome To Passsamaquoddy #Lampie Meets Elliott #A Little Bit Scared #A New Friend #A Plain, Oredinary Dragon #Dr. Terminus #Being Realistic #Uninvited Guests #The New Stuident #A Rough First Day #A Devious Plan #The Doctor Makes A House Call #Finalley Home #The Gogans Come To Town #To Catch A Dragon #Setting the Trap #Tricking Elliott #Elliott to the Rescue #Let There Be Light #Happy Endings #Saying Goodbye #Duck and Duckly Wing #Go West Young Train Little Einsteins #Warhog and Pig Gang Wing #Dragon Tales Zoo #Donald Duck, Jose Carioca and Panchito Pitstoles and Dodo Wing #Act Your Age #Eilonwy, Sawyer and Dorothy Wing #Opening Credits / ("Song of the South") #Johnny Mon and Dad #Brer Fox Malleted #"Uncle Remus Said" #"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" #Ginny and Johnny #Bridgestone - Scream (2008, USA) #"Who Wants To Live Kit #Brer Rabbit Monster #"Let The Rain Pour Down" #"How Do You Do" #Chickapin Hill #Tar Baby #Briar Patch #Sooner Or Later #Brer Rabbit Revenge Song #"Everybody's Got A Laughing Place" #"Let The Rain Pour Down" (Reprise) #Uncle Remus Leaves #All I Want #Finale / The End / Universal Cartoon Stuidos #Three Rat Wing #Intoduction #Professor Hinkle's Magic Show #Building Frosty #Frosty Comes to Life Credits #Frosty Begins to Melt #The Parade - "Frosty the Snowman" #A Ticket to the North Pole #The Train Ride #A Fire on Christmas Eve #The Plan to get Frosty to the North Pole #Waiting for Santa #Santa Arrives Teaches Professor Hinkle a Lesson #Conclusion #Eight Horses Wing #Tokyo Go #T.J., Spinelli, Mikey, Gretchen, Vince and Gus Wing #Cradle Attraction/Moving Away #Seven Dwarfs Wing #Thomas & Friends Trusty Trunky Big World! Big Adventures #Guard Gang Wing #Quincy and the Magic Instruments #Boat Gang Wing #Opening Credits/"Arabian Nights" #It Begins On A Dark Night #Aladdin On The Run / On Jump Ahead" #"Pluto Sing" / Palace #Princess Jasmine #Jasmine Runs Away #Jafar Discovers His Diamond IN The Rough #Jasmine Confronts Jafar #Aladdin At The Cave Of Wonders #A Narrow Escape / Nestea Commercial 1996 / The Cave of Wonders #Chef Jr Commerical / Rajah Jasmine and The Saltun / Dumbo II (2001) Storyboard Reel #Trapped! #"Friend Like Me" #The Sultan Upbraids Jafar / "I'm Wild Animal (Boo Boo Boo)" #Magic Carpet Airlines / Aladdin Contemplates His Three Whishes #"I'm and Aardvark" #Jafar's Solution To The Problem #"Prince Ali" / The Sultan Rides on Magic Carpet #"Happy Days" / Aladdin and Genie Tell Her The Truth #Prince Ali Appears On Jasmine's Balcony / "Forget About Love" #A Ride On A Magic Carpet / "A Whole New World" #Aladdin Almost Drowns #"I Love Bing A Pig" / Jafar Arrested #Jafar's Laugh / Thomas and Friends "Sixteen Tons" #Aladdin's Dilemma #"The Farmer in the Dell" / A Royal Announcement #The Genie's New Master #Jafar in Power #Jafar The Snake #Back To Normal #End Credits Walt Disney Electrical Parade / "A Whole New World" #Four Donkey Wing #Little Golden Book Land #Three Lizard Wing #Once Upon A Time ... #"Belle" #Gaston Stops Belle #Violet Screencaps on Six Teen Girls and Elecrtic Limne Screencaps on Six Kitten #Maurice Comes Upon A Castle #"Old MacDonald Had A Band" #Gaston Proposes To Belle #Belle Goes In Seach Of Maurice #Belle's New Home #"Gaston" / Belle Meets Mrs Potts and Chip #Bunny Pluto Candace Flynn Professor Owl Xiro and Thomas O'Malley #Jeremy Jeson Phineas and Ferb Milo Zack Baljeet and Buford Violet Screencaps on Perry the Platypus Face in the Box and Marahute #Gorilla Dijon Tinker Bell Ariel Ali Gator John Darling and Mickey Mouse Silver Screncaps on Hyacinth Hippo Face in the Box and Golden Hippopotamus/Beast meets Mrs Potts and Lumiere #Beast Meets Cogsterworth / Aliyah Din Feet Wiggle Toe Katie Giggle Shanti The Strongest man in the world Dog and Cat Chasing #An Invitation To Dinner / Professor Owl Bird Gang Blue Screencaps on Duncan Bird Face in the Box Red Duck #Wendy Darling Christopher Robin Dijon Snow White Quincy Leo Annie and June Seven Dwarfs Orange Screencaps Rudolph Face in the Box and Adult Ronno/The Beast Bedroom #Belle meets Lumiere / Horton the Elephant and Colonel Hathi Pink Elephants Heffalumps Jungle Patrol Goppising Elephants White Screencaps Two Toy Tiger #Melissa Chase Candace Flynn Sara Murphy Eliza Fletcher Amanda Lopez Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Isabella and Gretchen and Stacy Hirano Electric Lime Screencaps On Milly Face in the Box and Girl Doll #"Be Our Guest" #The West Wing #Belle Tends To The Beast's Wounds #Something Special For Belle #"Something There" #"Human Again" #"Beauty and the Beast" #Gaston's Evil Plan In Action #"The Mob Song" #The Castle Tinder Attack #Gaston and the Beast #The Transformation #End Credits Jump 5 Beauty and the Beast DisneyMania Music Video #Circus Acrobats Gang Wing #Two Weeks Vacation #Hilda Spellman, Zelda Spellman and Sabrina Spellman Wing #"Shining Time Station" Theme & "I Love Toy Trains" Opening #Narrator Disneyland Edaville and Six Flags Wonder Park Giant Theme Park Map #"Whistle While Your Whistle" Opening Disneyland Edaville and Six Flags Wonder Land Giant Theme Park #"Step In Time" Circus City Sickens Village Main Street Beuna Visita U.S.A #"I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A." #"In The Tiki - Tiki - Tiki - Tiki Room" The Enchanted Tiki Room Cartoon Bird #"Casey Junior" and I Think I Can (Multilanguage)1 & 2 Dumbo's Trumphi Casey Junior the Tank Engine Circus Train Ride Calico Disneyland Edaville Magic Kingdom Six Flags and Wildlife Railroad Giant Railroad Track #Dumbo vs. Jumbo the Flying Elephant "When I See An Elephant Fly" #"How Do You Do / Everybody Has A Laughing Place / Zip A Dee Doo Dah" Splash Mountain #"The Swisskapolka" Robinson Treehouse #"Following The Leader" Jungle Crusie #"The Great Outdoors" #Tootle Circus Express Train "I've Been Working on the Railroad" #Skyway "Rainbow Follow that Rain" #Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue Elmo and Frizzle #Fairytale Garden #Mickey's PhiliharMagic #Pinocchio's Darling Journey #Snow White's Scary Adventures #Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique #Sleeping Beauty Castle Walkthrough #Frozen Ride "Let the Go" #Winston's Skyline Express #"Pecos Bill" Frontierland #Auzl the Train AJ's Express #Mark Twain Riverboat Pull Theodore Tugboat #Sailing Ship Columbia Pull Scuffy the Tugboat #Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Percy the Small Green Engine/The Magic Carpets of Aladdin/Balloon Ride/Turtle Twirl/Seven Dwarfs Mine Train “Zip A Dee Doo Dah” #Tom Sawyer Island #Country Bear Jamboree #Radiator Springs Racers & Autopia "Let's Have a Race" #Calico Mine Ride "The Cave of Wonders" Tiger God Tunnel #Skyway Sleigh Monorail "Winter Wonderland" #"Yo - Ho, Yo - Ho" Villain of the Caribbean #"Alice in Wonderland" Alice in Wonderland #"The Unbirthday Song" The Mad Hatter Tea Party #"Rumbly in the Tummy" #"It's A Small World" Dreamworks Hanna Barera Jetlag & Disney Character #Butterfiled Stagecoach #Polar Coaster "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" #Whirling Whale Ride #Big Top Souvenirs #Mater's Jingle Jamboree #Cartoon Genie and Clown Bumper Cars #Greendale Rocket New England Express #Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin #"Must Be Santa" Sodor's Cranberry Carousel #"Heigh Ho" Seven Diesel Derby and One Duck Engine #King Arthur's vs. Triton's and Reindeer Carrousel "Carrousel" #Jingle Bell Junction Toyland Express "Toyland" #Matterhorn Bobsleds #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Woodstock's Airmail #Splash Mountain "How Do You Do"/"Everybody Has A Laughing Place/Zip A Dee Doo Dah" #Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes "Davy Crockett" #Slinky Dog Zigzag Spin #Jetlag and Disney Pixie Hollow (Attraction) #Donald's Boat #Rapid Rudy's Transit Coaster "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" #Monsters, Inc. laugh Floor #Red Car Trolley #Goofy's Sky School #Mickey's Fun Wheel #Soarin' Around the World Chorus Voice #Voyage to the Crystal Grotto #Nut Tree #Bertie's Bus Tour #Storybook Land vs. Little Toot Canal Boats "Down by the Docks / The Sailors Hornpipe / Blow The Man Down / My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean / Sailing Sailing / Hay Hay Right in the Morning" #"Go Go Thomas", "Let's Have a Race", "Come to the Ride", and "Thomas' Anthem" Four Medley Thomas The Golden Tank Engine Blue Organ car Annie Clarabel Ten Cages and Sleigh car Hector and Breakvan Toad Circus Train Whistle Stop Town Six Flags New England Drayton Manor #"Making Memories" #Guardians of the Galaxy #The Little Mermaid ~ Ariel's Undersea Adventure #Storybook Animals "Old Mac Donald Had a Farm" #Soaring Around the World Chorus Voice #Tilt-A-Whirl "Clown Song" #Spinning Lady Bug Coaster/It's Tough to be a Bug!/Francis' Ladybug Right Boogie/Flik's Flyers/Tuck and Roll's Drive 'Em Buggies/Princess Dot Puddle Park/Heimlich's Chew Chew Train "A Ugly Bug Ball" #Tarzan Tree House #Dragon vs. Dinoland Walking Trail "Everybody Wants To Be A Dragon and Dinosaur" #Dutch Shoes #Expedition Mountain #California Screamin "Rollercoaster" #Singapore Madagascar #New England Sky Screamer "Soaring" #Wile E. Coyote Speed Trap #Sword in the Stone (Attraction) #Grand Sierra Railroad Baia Train #Toby's Tiliting "Toby" #Pony Express #Star Tour #Steamer Troublesome Trucks Railway Coaster "Dumbo's Trumphi" #Jumpin' Jellyfish #"On Safari" #Mr. Toad's Wild Ride #Tillie Little Engine Splash and Soak Station vs. Whistlestop Water Works "Nothing Can Stop Us Now" #Peter Pan's Flight #Haunted Mansion "Grim Grining Ghost" #Woody Woodpecker Nuthouse Coaster #Dreamworks Pokemon Jetlag and Disney Animation Sorcerer's Workshops #"Mickey Mouse March / Colonel Hathi's March / The Character Parade / Here Comes Santa" Dreamworks Pokemon Jetlag and Disney Cartoon Thanksgiving Parade #Circus Theme Park "Carpie Diem" #"When You Wish Upon A Star" Fireworks Edaville at Disney Family Theme Park #Red Screencaps on Snow White Seven Dwarfs Prince and Evil Queen and Gold Screencaps on Alice Dinah Pink Screencaps on Two Toy Clown The End #"Shining Time Station" Theme End & "I Love Toy Trains" Credits #Miranda Wright, Stephanie and Kelly Vrooman Wing #Father Noah's Ark #Cat and Dog and Frog and Mouse Wing #"Summer All Over the World" #"Serious Fun" #"To Do Today" #"There's No One I'd Rather Go Nowhere With" #"When Tomorrow is This Morning Again" #"Quirky Worky Song" #"The Muffin Man" #"Friend Like Mine" #"Battle Hymn of the Republic" #"Irving's Camp Song" #"Bits of All of Us" #"Platypus Walk" #"Gotta Get Back in Time" #"O.W.C.A.'s Goin' Down" #"They Left Me Standing Outside" #"Beautiful Lunchtime" #"O.W.C.A. Files" #"Curtain Call/Time Spent Together" End Credits #John Darling, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling and Jane Darling Wing #The Toon that Ate Hollywood #Bee and Butterfly Wing #The Tortoise and the Hare #Warhog Gang Wing #Most Dangerous Witch #Monster Gang Wing #Opening Credits / Accident #Concealing Her Powers #Coronation Day #Puppy Love #The Search For Elsa #A Ride #Olaf #Finding Elsa #Snow Monster #Family #Discovered #Betrayal #What Is Love? #An Act Of Love #Open Gates #Frozen Fever #End Credits ("Let it Go") Music Video Disney Christmas Parade #Bug Gang WIng #Fievel the lonesome ranger #Frog and Toad Wing #Credits Cartoon Dog and Cats #Out of the house #Look who's talking #"Friends to the End" #What Do We Care? #Runaway Robyn #(Money Is Such) ... #Kitchen chaos #The telegram #God's Little Creatures #Great escape #"I Miss You" #River rafters #Word's Out #I've Done It All #Going to get her #Ferries wheel rescue #Catch that boat! #Dad's back #Heroes with a new home #End Credits Plane, Trains, Boat and Cars "I Miss You" #T.J., Spinelli, Mikey, Gretchen, Vince and Gus and Children Gang Wing #The Grasshopper And The Ants #Duckly Gang Wing #Alvin's Allstar Animal Band #Lost Boys and Fireside Girls Wing #JoJs Circus Legend of Clown Bigfoot #Cars and Train Wing #Walt Disney's The Old Mill #Train and Truck Wing #Captain Caveman & the Teen Angels Big Scare in the Big Top #Sixteen Kids Wing #The Cookie Carnival #Ten Care Bears Wing #Animaniacs Baloney and Kids #Landon and Smitty the Bully Wing #Rustee Rails Rides Again #Goat and Sheep Wing #Opening Credits "Greek Mythology" #"The Gospel Truth" #Festivities On Mt. Olympus #Hades #The Fates Reveal The Futures To Hades #Hercules Is Kidnapped #Jerk - ules #"Go The Distance" #Hercules Sets Out For The Temple Of Zeus #The Search For Philoctetes #"Call Me Phil" #"One Last Hope" #A Damsel In Distress #Megara #"Never Give Up" #The Big Oliv - Thebes #The Battle With The Hydra #"Zero To Hero" #Hades' Plan On The Disaster #Progess Report To Zezus #At The Vill #The End Of A Great Day #"I Won't Say (I'm In Love") #Herc's Weakness #Hades' Dirty Deal #Hades Releases The Titans #Inspiration From Phil #Hercules Heads For Mt. Olympus #The Fates Cut The Thread #Hercules Makes A Deal With Hades #Reunion On Mt. Olympus #"A Star Is Born" #End Credits "Son Of Zeus" & "No Important La Distancia" #Fox Gang Wing #Donald Duck Lion Around #Children Animal Wing #Dancing Dog #Four Polar Bear Wing #Music Land #Geese and Duck Wing #Milo Murphy's Law Intro #Some Like It Yacht #Milo Murphy's law Outro Credits #Three Queen Wing #Opening Credits The Little Mermaid Full Sea World #A Music Box #"Little Toot" #"Fathoms Below" #"The World Of The Sea And Own Life" #Morning Ritual #A Little Fun ("Just One Mistake") #Sebastain's Concert #The Sunken Ship #Scuttle #Ursula Watches Ariel #Making Music #Following Flounder #The Catfish Club ("Jump In The Line") #"I Remember" #"Part Of Your World" #To The Surface #Storm At Sea #Eric Is Saved #"In Harmony" #"Under The Sea" #Jailed #Escape #"Are We There Yet?" #Discovery #Ocean countdown 10-1 #Sebastian And Ling Triton #Ariel's Hidden Treasure #Ursula's Lair #"Poor Unfortunnate Souls" #Ursula's Deal #In Eric's Kingdom #Dinner In The Castle #"Les Poissons" #A Tour Of The King #"Kiss The Girl" #Ursula Takes Charge #The Wedding Ship #Sunset On The Third Day #Ursula's Wrath #Marina's Electirc Eels #Ariel's Bravery #A New Atlantica ("I Will Sing") / Happy Ending #Samba! #End Credits ("Part Of Your World" / "Under The Sea") Animal and Disneyland Parade #"Mickey - 60 Years with You" Logo #Closing Credits #Snowman Gang Wing #Get Ready to Read #Chicken Duck Gesse Gosse and Turkey Wing #Quincy and the Instrument Dinosaurs #Twelve Boys and Girls Wing #Opening Credits / "Somethin's Cookin" #Hollywood 1947 #Public Transportation System #Ink And Paint Club #Jack and Jill Louie and Cecilia Christopher Robin and Jenny Foxworth Dodger Rita #Leo, Quincy, June, Annie, Little Red Riding Hood, Princess Presto, Alpha Pig, Super Reader, and Seven Dwarfs #Carrie Charlie Pual Jane Banks, Michael Banks,Hayley Mills, Susan Evers and Pollyanna, Jane Jetson Judy and Fern #"Grim Grinning Ghosts" Disney #"Winter Wonderland" Disney #Cat, Francis, Candace Flynn, Matt, Lost Boys, Fireside Girls, Huey, Dewey and Louie and Scrooge McDuck, Ludwig Von Drake , Golden Harp #Three Dog, Queen Two King, Scuttle, Digit, Merlin, Wart / King Arthur, Alice, Stacy Hirano, Isabella, Tod, Simba, Princes Sofia, Princess Cala Wall Hall #Eeyore, Top Cat, Scooby, Captain Caveman, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, Velma, Daphne, Dee Dee Skyes, Taffy Dare, Brenda Chance, and Penelope Pitstop Door #Patty - Cake #Scene Of The Crime #Roger Finds Eddie #Toon Patrol #Pig Head Sequence #Jessica's Plea #Shave And A Haircut #Benny the Cab #The Connection #Toontown #Eddie Takes A Fall #Doom's Plan #Getting Dipped #Eddie's Toon Emey #Acme's Will / "Tummy Trouble" #"Roller Coaster Rabbit" and #"Trail Mix-Up" / End Credits #Shaggy The Great Fondoo and Fred Flintstone Wing #“Lava” #Duck and Geese Wing #Pokemon The Kangaskhan Kid #Milo and Zack Wing #Sneetches #Three Caterpillar Wing #Star vs. the Forces of Evil Intro #Lava lake beach #Star vs. the Forces of Evil Outro #Louie And Cecilia, Jack and Jill Wing #Oliver the Owl #Bat Gang Wing #Goofy Baggage Buster #Chick Gang Wing #The Easter Bunny is Comin to Town #Planes and Helicuptor Wing #Casey Junior the Series Intro #The Circus Moves On "Casey Junior" #A Delivery Stork Circus Train #Casey Junior the Hill "I think I can" #Casey Junior Rain/Dumbo Ending #The Design Sound "Casey Junior" #Splash 'n' Soak Station / Le Petit Train du Cirque / Circus Train Circus Theme #Casey Junior Mail Run and Trick #Cartoon Circus Train Casey Junior #Casey Junior Circus Train Yard and Buffalo #Casey Junior the Series End Credits Outro #Rat Gang Wing #Weenie ("The Secret Life of Pets" bonus) #Meerkat Gang Wing #Milo Murphy’s Law Theme Song Intro #Fungus Among Us / The Phineas and Ferb Effect #Milo Murphy’s Law End Credits Song Outro #Dawn Max Maple and Xiro Wing #Opening Credits ("Cinderella") #Once Upon A Time "Dream On, Cinderella" #"A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes" #A New Mouse In The Mouse #Lucifer #Sneaking Past Lucifer #Cat and Mouse #Lady Tremaine #Plans Afoot At The Palace #"(It's the) Chance of a Lifetime" #"Sing Sweet Nightingale" #A Royal Invitation #A New Dress For Cinderella ("The Work Song") #A Mission For Jaq and Gus #Finishing The Dress #Time To Leave For The Ball #Cinderella's Fairy Godmother #"Bibbidi - Bobbidi- Boo" #The Ball At The Palace #"So This Is Love" #"When Love Has Gone Away" #Breaking the Bad News To The King #Lady Treamaine's Plan #The Duke Arrives #Rescuing Cinderella #Cinderella Tries On The Glass Slipper #End Credits "Dream On, Cinderella" #The Three Ed and Powerpuff Girls Wing #Goofy The Art of Skiing #John Henry, Pual Bunyan and Willie the Giant Wing #Opening "King of the Jungle" #The Meerkats' Habitat "Diggah Tunnah" #"That's All I Need" #Leaving Home #A New Acquaintance #"Circle of Life" #Dream Home # 1/"Tiger Prince" #Scar #Dream Home # 2 #Father And Son "Morning Report" #Uncle Scar #"I Just Can't Wait To Be King" Dream Home # 3 #Elephant Graveyard/Real Estate Ventures # 4 #Under The Stars #"Be Prepard"/Real Estate Ventures # 5 #Stampede/Real Estate Ventures # 6 #The King is Dead #Scar Take Out #Tiger Father and Tiger Cub/Real Estate Ventures # 7 #Paradise At Last #Sing Along "Hakuna Matata" #Simba Joins The Club/Parenthood #"Out on My Own" #Timon And Pumbaa #"Hakuna Matata" / "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" #Snail slurping #"Sunrise Sunset / Hakuna Matata" #Scar In Command #Pumbaa And Timon Wax Philosophieal #"Sunrise Sunset" / Growing Up Together #Nala And Simba Reunite #Simba And Nala Love #"Can You Feel The Love Tonight" #Trouble In Parade/Nala Timon and Pumbaa #He Lives In You #Timon And Pumbaa Nala Meet Rafiki/Nala's Reutrn #Timon Alone/Simba Returns #Simba Returns/"Hula Song" #Simba Confronts Scar/Return To The Prideland 1 #Simba Confronts Scar/Return To The Prideland 2 #Simba Aseends / The Big Wrap-Up / "Diggah Tunnah/Circle of Life" (Reprise) #"(I'm) a Really Nice Guy" / End Credits "(I'm) a Really Nice Guy" / "Samba" #Six Chicken and Turkey Wing #Phineas and Ferb The Twelve Days of Christmas #Grover, Cookie Monster, Oscar the Grouch and Count von Count Wing #Calling All Goofs #Six Mouse Wing #"We Are All Earthlings" Cartoon All Wild Animals and #Ten Dog Wing #Bernie & Phil's Full Stairways and Four Charlie Brown Episodes Full Down Show Intro #Bernie & Phyl's #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Preview #Beauty and the Beast early preview #"Peter Pan" Home Video Preview #Seymore Smoke - Gilbert Gottfried PSA for Fire Safet #The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story Preview #The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Preview #Nesquik - Tommy's Tonsils (1997) #"The Little Mermaid" Theatrical Trailer #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Home Video Trailer #Dumbo - 1949 Reissue Trailer #Oliver & Company TV trailer #Nestea Iced Tea - Laundrette #The Three Caballeros - 1945 Original Theatrical Trailer #PBS Kids Check It Out- Zoo (1997) #The Rescuers Down Under short trailer #Day Out With Thomas (2004) #Toy Story Teaser Trailer #Disney's FROZEN VHS Trailer (1995) #The Santa Clause Preview #Jason Alexander - Be Cool About Fire Safety (2004) #The Lion King Home Video Trailer #Angels in the Outfield Trailer #The Aristocats Trailer #Pocahontas Sneak Preview #"Colonel Hathi's March (The Elephant Song)" #Roy Disney Intro #Christopher Robin Official Trailer #"Aladdin" Sneak Peek #Razzle Dazzle Rice Krispies Commercial 1998 #DuckTales - Life Is Full Of Adventures With Aflac (Promo) #Power Puff Girls Movie got milk? commercial #Disney's Animal Kingdom 1998 Promo (VHS Capture) #2018 Edaville Summer Season! #Dumbo Official Trailer #High School Sweetheart Logo #Disney Villains Mixs #Walt Disney World Commercial #Rice Krispies (Photoshoot) (2001) Commercial #Cinderella Preview #Chuck E. Cheese's Ad- Sidewalk Chalk (1997) #Aladdin & the King of Thieves (1996) Trailer 2 (VHS Capture) #Lion King Reborn (2019) Official Trailer #Disney's Sing Along Songs 1993 Promo #Disney's 50 Animated Movie Countdown (with titles) #The End / Dedication to Michael Jetter #He's Your Dog Charlie Brown #The Building of the Transcontinental Railroad #Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown #A Charlie Brown Christmas #Four Charlie Brown End Credits Sesame Street Music Outro #Cartoon Villains Death #"Sing" Sesame Street Muppet Disneyland Giant Park #Animal, Clown, Car, Plane, Boat and Trains crowd Cheering #Grand Finale Medley #End Credits Instrumental Parade Medley Outro #"Go Go Thomas/Casey Junior Down by the Station/I Love Trains/I've Been Working on the Railroad" Dumbo's Trumphi Circus Theme Entertainment the Movie Music Video Gallery: Tve3619-19600121-2244.jpg|Goliath II as Himself tve239-19600121-2244.jpg|Goliath II's Mother as Herself Tve13079-19600121-2244.jpg|Goliath I's Father as Himself Tve5587-19600121-2244.jpg|Eloise as Herself Tve6114-19600121-2244.jpg| Iaswof1-10.jpg| PPDE tattoos FI-008 (1).png| Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Himself Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior as Himself Dumbo Yellow Coach.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-487.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-488.jpg Dumbo Elephant Car.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-363.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-491.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-348.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-354.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-492.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-493.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-494.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-381.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-495.jpg Dumbo Green Coach.jpg Casey Jr's Red Caboose..png KermitTMM.JPG| Tod.png| Young simba lion king.png| Bagheera_in_The_Jungle_Book.jpg| Scrooge4.png| Anna Render.png| Princess Eilonwy.jpg| 500px-(June) 2.png Isabella Garica-Shapiro.jpg| Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling as Herself Timothy mouse balloon.png Joe-0.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg Smitty (Dumbo).jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg|Giraffes Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-227.jpg| Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-166.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-197.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4631.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-183.jpg| Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4615.jpg| Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4651.jpg| Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1747.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1722.jpg| Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg| John Darling-0.jpg Robyn Starling in Tom and Jerry the Movie.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1711.jpg Melissa (Milo Murphy's Law).png| Scrappy flies above the clowns..png Pink Elephant Dream.png Crows (Dumbo).jpg Jane.jpg|Jane Darling Feet Up Life Sit Down Red Chair as Herself Fireside Girls promo picture.jpg|Rainbow Colorful Fireside Girls as Themselvses Rajah in Aladdin.jpg|Rajah as Himself Ludwig Von Drake in DuckTales.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake as Himself Snoopy.jpg|Snoopy as Himself Category:Filip Zebic Category:Disney Sing Along Songs Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof